<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep With Everyone But You by SmaugInTardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718066">Sleep With Everyone But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis'>SmaugInTardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quintessential Tropes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, I Know My Sister Like I Know My Own Mind, Love at First Sight, Pining, i wrote this in one sitting and i’m pretty sure it doesn’t make any sense but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugInTardis/pseuds/SmaugInTardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just not like that with him, Gregory, okay. I don’t like Alexander like that.” Eliza huffs.<br/>...<br/>“I do not like Elizabeth like that, Herc.” Alex scoffs, turning away from the tantalising sight a few feet ahead of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quintessential Tropes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep With Everyone But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alexander.” She smiles, her hand making a small waving motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza.” He nods, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to put that man out of his misery?” Gregory asks Eliza and she frowns at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex drools everytime you acknowledge him and I know he’s attractive, and a good lay, when are you going to give him the time of day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not like that with him, Gregory, okay. I don’t like Alexander like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She huffs, setting her books down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Liza!” James calls and she whips around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, darling!” She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liza!” Serenity says in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sweetheart.” Eliza smiles before taking her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Gregory whispered as the teacher walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Valentine’s Day this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, the week of rule-bending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or attempted rule-bending at least. Sometimes I think I should have been a slut on the down-low like everybody else.” Eliza sighs and Gregory shakes his head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is really on the down-low. This way you don’t get taken advantage of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I control the narrative.” Eliza smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still on this?” Alex asked Herc incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go and have a drink with her. Everyone has slept with her. She’s not unattainable, you want to have sex with her. Go forth and be happy, Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not like Elizabeth like that, Herc.” Alex scoffs, turning away from the tantalising sight a few feet ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza was at the bar with two of her friends, Matt and Serena. Matt was still a bit skittish around a dick and Serena had realised she was not bi after all, but he still got smiles in the hall so all’s well that ends well- he wasn’t really looking at them. Eliza was at the bar, chatting, a flowy dress with slits and gaping in all the right places, hugged and wisped around her. A long piece of cloth looped over her neck and crossed around her throat, tying around each of her breasts before meeting at the small of her back. From the junction of the material at her navel and her back came strips of flowing material that constituted the rest of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander knew if he reached behind her neck, underneath the waterfall of her hair, he could simply pull at the bow holding her entire dress together. The dress would fall in a pile around her neck and he could once again see her, worship her, love her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander grimaced and left the bar without explanation. Without someone on his arm, giggling in his ear and his friends shot worrying looks at each other, still puzzled by Alexander’s continued strange behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had sex with Alex?” Angelica asked as Eliza walked inside, looking slightly ruffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Eliza sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently you and Alex had sex last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why have I never heard of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I felt terrible about it, okay!” Eliza raised her voice, tears forming in her eyes. “You were so besotted and you introduced him to me, because I wanted him and I didn’t even have the self-control to say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza…” Angelica said softly, embracing her sister. “Alex is attractive and a good talker, I was taken in by the dog-and-pony show of him, you didn’t hurt me. You could've told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter anyway, Angelica. We had a fuck in the bathroom and then we parted ways. You guys even dated for a bit. I have no regrets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. As much as you could see that I wanted Alex that night, you have to know that I can see how much you want him now.” Angelica said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see it too!” Peggy shouted and Eliza laughed, wiping away the last of her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t just want him anymore, it isn’t meant to be anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Peggy questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were at a party like 6 months ago and we both got drunk. I thought we were going to have sex again, but he told me that he regretted ever sleeping with me.” Eliza whispered, tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who in the hell’s nose do I have to break?” Alexander’s voice came from the door. Eliza sniffled, blinking her tears away furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying and I heard that someone told you they regretted </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I mean how dare they, it can’t be true and it’s certainly not proper manners.” Alexander muttered, walking over and handing Eliza a tissue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m a big girl, I’ll get over it.” Eliza maintained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine.” Peggy said angrily, looking murderously at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peggy. Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, maybe I should just break </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose nose?” Alex looked quizzically, and glanced at Peggy, his eyebrows raising. “Wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My nose?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Nobody is breaking anybody’s nose on my new carpet. Let’s all get some hot chocolate and talk about this like adults.” Angelica said, giving Peggy and Alex a severe look as she guided Eliza to her favourite chair. “Now,” she said, moving towards the kitchen, “Who wants their spiked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A collective “Me!” arose from the living room as Eliza wrapped herself in a blanket while Peggy and Alex sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza?” Alexander said tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dearest, Elizabeth,” He sighed, walking over to her and kneeling on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” She sighed and he let his forehead drop onto her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should leave you guys to it.” Peggy said, grimacing slightly before high-tailing it to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to wrong you?” Alexander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angelica heard about us at the Winter’s Ball.” Eliza informed him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she seems fine with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never really worked anyway. I was trying too hard to get over someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you never told me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me why I’ve made you cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well, I never talked about you to anyone, you know because of Angelica, so I never really processed what you said to me 6 months ago when you said that you regretted fucking me. I understand, of course, I’ve already forgiven you. It just hurt at the time and I never really got to process those feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dearest, Elizabeth.” Alexander sighed. “That’s not what I said. I should never have gotten so drunk. What I said was,” And he leaned in closer as he did on that night to whisper in her ear, “I regret fucking you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so quickly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my dearest Elizabeth, I should have tried to woo you into going on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza laughed, and Alexander looked disheartant, a smile still on his face. Eliza tugged his long hair and he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to bed now, and then take me brunch later. We have a lot to talk about.” She smiled and he laughed happily, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could get used to this.” Eliza sighed, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll make sure you do,” Alexander said cockily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk first right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No misunderstandings this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alexander smiled, pausing slightly, “I’ll go first. I owe you that much. Firstly an apology for that night, I’m sorry I got so drunk that I could barely talk and upset you and secondly another apology for going out with Angelica in hopes that she would be some sort of substitute for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza punched his arm, “Alexander!” She scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but no more secrets either, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I love you. I’ve been in love with you since you said your own name to me at the ball. I’ve barely been able to think of anyone else, and when you’re in the room I can’t even try to distract myself anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alexander.” Eliza sighed, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you too. I’ve loved you since you walked into that ballroom. My heart, I don’t even know, it felt like it was a canon going off in my chest. At the time, I was going to try and play hard to get, maybe ask you on a date. I wanted to do more than just have sex with someone for once, but I’d never seen Angelica like that. I couldn’t just let you go either so I thought if I got you out of my system then you guys could be happy together. I mean, the way you talked to each other. I was convinced you were a match made in heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dearest, Elizabeth, the best of women.” He sighed, pulling her in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Alexander.” Eliza said, smiling. “Only mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always belonged to you. No one else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart is yours, my love.” Eliza smiled, and allowed Alexander to pull her up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never got that dance.” He said wistfully and she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, let’s remedy that.” She said, walking over to play a slow song on her speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander wandered over to her as she set the volume. “Excuse me, miss, I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. May I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be most honoured, sir, the name is Elizabeth Schuyler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schuyler?” Alexander smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe you know my sister Mister Hamilton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Eliza, my Alexander, for you already have my heart as I have yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander chuckled gently as he pressed Eliza against him so they could sway to the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been so happy, my Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Eliza, never thought you would call me yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, take me to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>